


she's all i need, all my life

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Jon loves Sansa's tits, Married Life, egregious use of phil collins, i mean if that wasn't clear from all the talk about tits, i mean this shit is fucking canon people, let's have a good time ya'll, no there wasn't a better song i could have chosen for this, oh yeah there is some sexual content, we been knew, wow i'm surprised cookies is a legit tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Following his nose and ears to the kitchen, Jon’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. There in front of the stove stood a topless Sansa shimmying to the music and mixing a bowl of cookie dough in between sips from a very large glass of wine. Her auburn hair fell in loose waves over her lightly freckled shoulders. The only stitch of clothing she had on was a lacy pair of purple panties.She was a dream.





	she's all i need, all my life

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the lovely people in the Jonsa fam! ❤️
> 
> A PERSONAL NOTE:
> 
> For those of you that read my WIPs, I'm so sorry there haven't been any updates lately. What with the holidays and then me getting sick around the start of the new year, my energy was totally zapped. And then a bad case of writer's block hit me. A total bummer for writing.
> 
> Now if you follow my fic [Can't We Be Sweethearts?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054943/chapters/32375871) you're probably aware that my wife and I are expecting a new baby. Well it's officially that time! Tomorrow on Valentine's Day we'll be welcoming our second child into the world! So while I am very happy about the birth of my new daughter, that does unfortunately mean all my stories will be put on hiatus for the time being. I'll try to write when I can, but any future updates will most certainly be few and far between for the foreseeable future. But fear not, I will finish all my WIPs and I have so many others in my head I still haven't done yet. 
> 
> YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support! Enjoy! ❤️

* * *

 

“TGIF is fucking right,” Jon muttered to himself on the way up the elevator.

 

He couldn't remember ever having had a worse day at work. His ridiculously condescending boss had been on his ass all day. He had barely had the opportunity to take a bathroom break, let alone eat. He was tired. He was hungry. He wanted the loving arms of his wife. She could no doubt make everything all better. And thankfully, with Monday being a holiday, this was going to be a nice long weekend. No responsibilities. No commitments. Just Jon and Sansa.

 

What could possibly be better than that?

 

Standing outside the door to their apartment, Jon was hit by two things: 1) the sweet smell of Sansa’s super duper chocolatey chunk cookies and 2) the muffled sound of the Phil Collins classic “Sussudio” coming from the stereo. Jon smirked and stuck his key into the lock. Sansa didn’t often listen to ‘80s pop music, but when she did it pretty much always meant one thing: she was happy and drunk as a skunk.

 

Slipping through the door and closing it softly, Jon set his messenger bag on the side table and shrugged off his jacket. He could hear Sansa giggling and singing slightly off key to the overly-produced synthesizer-laden track. He smiled at the sound, already feeling his bad day start to melt away into nothing.

 

_Ah, if she called me I'd be there_

_I'd come running anywhere_

_She's all I need, all my life_

_I feel so good if I just say the word_

_Su-Su-Sussudio_

_Just say the word, oh_

_Su-Su-Sussudio_

 

Following his nose and ears to the kitchen, Jon’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. There in front of the stove stood a topless Sansa shimmying to the music and mixing a bowl of cookie dough in between sips from a very large glass of wine. Her auburn hair fell in loose waves over her lightly freckled shoulders. The only stitch of clothing she had on was a lacy pair of purple panties.

 

She was a dream.

 

Jon watched his adorable wife with a grin plastered on his face, his trousers inadvertently tightening. She was a feast for his starving eyes. He couldn’t decide on what to look at. Everything was amazing. The miles of pale skin that practically glowed in the dull kitchen light. The way her fiery hair fanned out when she twirled around on unsteady feet. The way her lips smiled when she stumbled over the lyrics. The hypnotic sway of her hips.  It was all so good. But it was definitely the rhythmic bounce of her breasts that his eyes came back to again and again. He had no shame.

 

Jon would have gladly admired her jiggly figure forever, but before he knew it, he had been spotted.

 

“BABY!” Sansa squealed, dropping the mixing bowl to the counter. “YOU’RE HOME! YOU’RE HOME!”

 

She bounded over to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. The force of her body colliding into his caused Jon to stumble backwards and fall onto the couch.

 

“I missed you so much, baby,” Sansa cooed, peppering kisses all over his face.

 

“I missed you too,” Jon barely managed to squeak through the onslaught of her lips. “What uh- What are you celebrating, sweetheart?”

 

“Well I was just so excited for the long weekend with you so I opened a bottle of wine and had a couple glasses but I forgot that I hadn’t eaten anything like since lunch when Jeyne and I went to that little sandwich shop downtown you know the one right so like I was hungry and I decided to make some cookies because they sounded really good and I know you love my super duper chocolatey chunk cookies so like two birds with one stone right and I was just so happy I was home and free from work and you were gonna be here with me and like I was buzzed so I just had to dance and then I got all hot from the oven and the dancing so like I had to take off some of my clothes and I just really loved the way it felt so I baked and danced and drank and baked some more and then you came home and I tackled you and kissed you and here we are and I’m only like a little bit drunk not even that much I swear!”

 

“Wow,” Jon chuckled, squeezing his nearly naked wife tighter. She was absolutely perfect. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too! So much. You’re my favorite.”

 

“You’re my favorite too. The best wife ever. You make me so happy, sweetheart. I’m so glad we’re together.”

 

“Me too,” she whispered, smiling through teary eyes.

 

Jon kissed her softly, but it wasn’t long before their kisses grew more passionate. Jon’s stomach was empty and those cookies sounded absolutely delicious, but right now he was hungry for something else.

 

“I’m in the mood for something sweet,” he stated, dragging her body up to put himself at eye level with her breasts. “I’ll eat your treats now and save the cookies for later, ok?”

 

Jon took one of her nipples between his lips and sucked gently. Sansa whined and arched her back, silently begging him for more.

 

“Good girl,” Jon hummed, switching to her other nipple.

 

Sansa gasped, plunging her fingers into his curls to hold his head in place. She ground her barely covered pussy against his abs. He could feel her already soaking through his shirt.

 

“You know sweetheart, I really enjoyed watching you dance earlier. Your tits looked so good bouncing around,” his voice rumbled between licks and sucks. “What do you say we get these perfect tits bouncing for an entirely different reason?”

 

“Yes! Please fuck me, baby! I need you,” she pleaded.

 

Never having been one to let a request from his wife go unfulfilled, Jon gladly complied till they were both sated. Later, when they were naked and sweaty while cuddling and gorging themselves on Sansa’s delicious cookies, a thought popped into Jon’s head.

 

Being married is dope.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics taken from Phil Collins' "Sussudio" obviously.
> 
> If you have it stuck in your head now, YOU'RE WELCOME!!!! :P
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
